


A Year Later

by ren_ascent



Series: Lonely Too Long [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_ascent/pseuds/ren_ascent
Summary: Dean and Benny a year later
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: Lonely Too Long [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545277
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	A Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new work. This was originally posted in... 2014? I think? under my old pseud rippedoutgrace. I've done some very minor editing but it's just about the same as the original. The original was chapter 3 of LTL and I've reordered it to become a series so this is just part 2 of the series now.

Benny stands in the middle of the aisle, scanning the shelves of the drugstore, walking slowly from one end to the other, checking every shelf and each side of the aisle. He shakes his head and looks at the slip of paper in his hand again.

Dean had been very specific about the brand and what the bottle looked like and everything in his note but it just isn’t here and Benny feels a little uncomfortable for some reason asking an employee where he can find it. Not that there was anything to be embarrassed of, of course, but he should be able to find… Oh wait, there it is.

He snatches up the bottle of the clear gel substance and throws it in his little shopping basket. Dean has been waiting for a long time now – going on nearly half an hour – and Benny’s anxious to get back to him. On his way to pay, he sees a little box out of the corner of his eye and grabs that as well. The line moves slowly, too slowly. After figuring out that this is the only cashier working tonight, he finds himself standing behind a woman holding a chubby toddler on one hip. The child has a fistful of his mother’s hair in one hand and he’s trying to fit as many fingers of the other hand as he can in his little mouth. Benny smiles at him and gives a little wave. He feels a soft pull in his chest when the boy waves back, yanking his mother’s hair with him.

Benny isn’t sure how to bring up kids with Dean just yet, but his train of thought is derailed when the woman turns around and shoots him a harried smile, bouncing the toddler on her hip a few times before she gets a peek into Benny’s basket. He adjusts his hat and pulls a sheepish smile at her, but she’s already moving ahead in line. Benny checks his watch again. Dean’s probably ready to drag him back by his ears at this point. When he finally got to the register, he throws cash at the teenager smacking her gum at him and she rings up his purchase and bags it with the extraordinary speed of someone who absolutely does not care about their job.

He’s not proud but he may have tapped his foot a little in his impatience. Good manners would just have to wait.

Ten minutes later, Benny throws open the door and makes a beeline for Dean, lying face down on the bed, naked as the day he was born.

“Where have you been?” Dean groans, his voice muffled in the pillows. “I thought the drugstore was just down the street.”

Benny shakes out the contents of his plastic bag onto the bed. “I couldn’t find the one you liked,” he replies, short nails scrabbling against the cap of the bottle. He finally gets it open and kicks off his shoes, and then tosses his hat on the nearby chair. “Might be a bit cold,” he warns.

Dean’s moan was euphoric. “Oh God, _yes_,” he hisses. “Right there.”

Benny sighs and squirts more of the aloe vera gel on Dean’s lobster-pink back. “I-“

“I swear to God,” Dean growls, peeking over his red, red shoulder. “If the next words out of your mouth are ‘told you so’, you can sleep on the couch.” He shoves his face back into the pillow and Benny bites back a smile.

“Was gonna say,” he says mildly. “That I think we should take it easy tomorrow.”

“Uh-huh, sure you were,” Dean mumbles. His back is shiny with the stuff and it really just highlights how sunburned he is. Bless his heart.

Benny hums a little, the same cheery song that was playing in the drugstore, he realizes, as he coats Dean’s shoulders, a little dab on the tips of his red ears, being careful not to put too much pressure anywhere. “It was a good day though,” he says quietly. He didn’t think Dean heard him until he felt Dean’s hand stroke his knee.

“It was a good day.”

*

Benny had woken up two days ago with a coy Dean straddling his hips, fingers carding through the hair on his chest and a smirk that spelled trouble.

The boat was tied up in the marina, but it still rocked and swayed with the swell of the water and Dean shifted slightly over Benny to keep his balance. “What do you think about a little trip?”

As if Benny ever denied Dean anything.

The next day, Benny dropped his bags in the room and looked around, genuinely floored.

It wasn’t the same room, but that didn’t matter, not really, because they were here in the same hotel that they first made love in (and yes, Benny will damn well call it what he pleases even if it makes Dean roll his eyes), and it’s a year later and here they are.

Dean stood in the doorway, twirling the rented car’s key ring around his finger, the very essence of unaffected cool, but Benny could always see right through him. He’s nervous and Dean isn’t much for grand gestures, but this? This is…

“This is wonderful, Dean,” Benny murmured, pulling him by the sleeve until he was close enough to wrap his arms around. One kiss turned into a deeper one and then two, and then they were kicking off shoes and shedding clothes with the abandon of careless teenagers.

How Benny ended up panting at the ceiling, head nearly hanging off the foot of the bed, and Dean gasping at the opposite end, he didn’t know. He kissed Dean’s foot that had found its way into his face though and Dean let out breathy _ha_, too winded to work his way into a giggle.

Dean sat up on his elbows suddenly. “Can we go to the beach tomorrow?”

And well, Benny told him to put on sunscreen but did he? Dean scoffed at the suggestion and teased Benny for sitting under the massive umbrella when the sun was at its peak in the sky. “Come on out here, I wanna see if you sparkle.”

Benny threw a water bottle at Dean for that and then regretted it when it rolled away.

But it was Dean with the regrets when he was waddling back to the hotel hours later with Benny trailing behind (after Dean snarled at him when Benny tried to touch his back), arms at awkward angles and shoulders hunched with the pain of second-degree sunburns.

+

The next morning, Benny finds himself in a familiar situation again – Dean straddling his lap, only looking a little worse for the wear, knees shifting in the sheets as he tries to balance himself. “Thanks for the aspirin,” he grins at Benny, nodding at the little red box Benny had left on the nightstand. “But I think sex is out of the question for a few days now.”

Benny smiles, feeling slow from sleep and warm from the six-foot human furnace in his lap. “It’s alright,” he tells Dean. His hands try to find an unburned part of Dean’s skin, but eventually settle on threading his fingers through Dean’s. “I’m just glad to be here with you.”

Dean gifts him with a brilliant smile and leans over to kiss Benny. Halfway down, he whimpers and straightens up again with a scowl. “Ow.”

“Poor baby,” Benny mumbles as he sits up, taking extra care not to jostle Dean and kissing him softly. “That’s better, hm?”

Dean’s laugh was no more than a puff of air on Benny’s cheek and he nuzzles against him, morning scruff catching against each others’ cheeks. “Could you…”

Chuckling, Benny reaches over to the nightstand and holds out the aloe vera. “I can.”

Dean flops over with a sigh. “God, you’re the best.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Benny says, risking a light pinch to Dean’s pink ribs. He catches Dean’s hand coming up to swat him away and presses a light kiss to his fingertips and then squeezes some of the gel on Dean’s shoulder.

“Could never,” Dean moans happily, head turned to catch Benny’s eye. “Would never.”

Yeah, it’s been a good trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly lovebirds.


End file.
